Gohan's Quest
by Kibaikasu
Summary: This takes place right after the Garlic Jr. saga. Gohan runs away towards outer space to train to control his new Super Saiyajin powers. AU here people, and please rr.


Dragon Ball Z – Gohan's Quest

By: Hell Stalker

Disclaimer: … I don't own DBZ! There, I said it, now leave me alone and get on with the story!

This story is an alternate universe were the androids and the new Cyber Freezer doesn't exist. It takes place directly after the Garlic Junior Saga, roughly about a week after Krillin dumps Marron.

Prologue – The Start of a Quest

"Mom, I'm done studying. I'm going to bed now," said Gohan around ten thirty at night.

"Okay, get some rest son," replied Chi-Chi.

Gohan went to his room and got into bed, but was careful not to fall asleep. He waited for a few hours, until he was sure his mom was asleep too.

Around two in the morning, he crept back up and started packing his most important belongings. He first packed his books. He knew his mom would kill him, wish him back, then kill him again ever so slowly if he didn't study. Next, he took all his basic school supplies along with two years worth of special space pod capsules that Bulma made for him so he could send his mom his work. 

Apparently, the only ones who Gohan let in on his little trip were Bulma, since he needed her help, and Piccolo, since he would find out anyway. He knew his mom would be mad when she finds out that he was going into space again, and this time, by himself, but he felt that he needed this trip. It was the only way he could see that he would get stronger. He had Bulma force Vegeta to draw him a star map which she imputed into the database of Gohan's now complete space pod, so he could go to a vast of different planets to train himself. His ultimate goal: to become a Super Saiya-jin. He knew it would be difficult, but he needed to do this. He needed to achieve the next level of power if he was going to be able to defend himself against other tyrants like Freezer or Garlic Jr. 

After he packed all that was school-related, he packed his training gear: his Piccolo-styled clothes, his Saiya-jin armor, and even another Capsule from Bulma containing her latest work in training equipment: a Gravity Room. Here the limit was 500 times Earth's normal gravity, so he knew he would be in for a challenge. 

He also took a picture of his family. He wanted his mom with him, even though he knew he couldn't bring her in person, at least he'd have a memento of some sort to keep her face fresh in his head.

He then packed some formal clothes and with everything packed in storage capsules and tucked into a small backpack, he crept to his window, opened it, and flew off as quietly as he could towards Kami's Lookout where Mr. Popo had gathered the Dragon Balls for him. 

"I still don't know why Gohan wanted you to gather the Dragon Balls for him Kami-sama. Why didn't he just do it himself?" asked Mr. Popo as he placed the seventh and final Dragon Ball in place.

"Because if he did, it would arouse suspicion. Gohan had no need to inform me of his plans since I already knew them before he could start to draw it out," responded Kami as he sat in his throne. He wanted to do it himself, but his age was finally getting to him. He knew he didn't have much time left, so he just sat there and did what he could from afar. 

A few minutes later, Gohan arrived. He talked to Mr. Popo about his wish, and he nodded in approval. 

Gohan then faced the glowing Dragon Balls and said: "By your name, I summon you, SHENLONG!"

A bright light filled the area as the skies got dark. When the light cleared, he saw Shenlong, the Earth's Eternal Dragon hovering.

"I AM SHENLONG. YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER, AND SO I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH AND ONE WISH ALONE. SPEAK NOW, BUT CHOOSE WISELY," he commanded.

"Shenlong! Please give me the ability to transform into a Super Saiya-jin!" wished Gohan.

The Eternal Dragons eyes started glowing red, but then stopped.

"IT CANNOT BE GRANTED, FOR I CANNOT GIVE YOU A POWER THAT IS ALREADY IN YOU."

"Then, I wish for you to unlock my ability to transform into a Super Saiya-jin!" said Gohan.

"VERY WELL, I SHALL GRANT IT." Said Shenlong, and his eyes started to glow red.

Over at the Sons residence, Chi-Chi woke up with a start. Something wasn't right, she just knew it.

A golden aura started to form around Gohan. Anger as such he never knew existed in him started to rise up as a power surge started coursing through his body. His eyes started to turn from black to green in the anger he was feeling, though towards what, he didn't know.

Unsure of what to do, he just let the flow of rage flow to the surface. In a yell of fury, Gohan's long, black hair became gold, and got even spikier than it was before. His muscles bulged, then relaxed as they absorbed the newly found energy. 

Gohan was now the second being to achieve the status of the legendary Super Saiya-jin.

Chi-Chi ran into Gohan's room and screamed in shock and fury as she saw that Gohan and his belongings weren't there, and that his window was open.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. NOW, I BID YOU FAREWELL," said Shenlong before he rose up to the sky and disappeared. The Dragon Balls then rose to the air and shot in opposite directions, spreading all around the world once again.

Gohan tried with all his might and eventually succeeded to power down to his normal form. The power was incredible. He felt stronger than he had ever felt in ages. Not even when the eldest of Nameks had unlocked his hidden powers had he felt so powerful. 

"Thank you for allowing me to use your Dragon Balls Mr. Kami-sama," said Gohan before taking off for Capsule Corp. were Bulma was waiting for readying his space pod for take off.

Chi-Chi looked over at Gohan's desk and found a note. She turned on Gohan's reading light and read:

Dear Mom,

I'm sorry I had to do this, but I feel if I don't, I may never be able to take care of myself by myself against strong opponents. I was working with Bulma and Mr. Popo behind your back on a little project, remember that? Well, that project turned out to be the designs for my own personal space pod. That's right, I'm making another trip to outer space. Don't worry though, I'm taking all my books and supplies with me so I can continue studying on-board. 

What I'm trying to achieve here is the same thing dad achieved on planet Namek, and by the time you read this I should have attained it already: the ability to transform into a Super Saiya-jin. The main purpose of my trip is to train. I need to train my Super Saiya-jin powers away from Earth, since I fear that if I train them there, it would cause the Earth considerable amount of damage. 

If dad comes back before I do, tell him I said hi and that I miss him. I'll miss you mom. I promise you'll see me again in three years at the least.

I hope you live well until then.

Love,

Gohan.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY SON HAS TURNED INTO A DELINQUENT!" cried Chi-Chi as she ran outside in time to see a rising ball that was Gohan's space pod go through the atmosphere and into the depths of space.

Chapter 1: Control

Gohan concentrated really hard as his Super Saiya-jin stage flared to life. He struggled as he tried to maintain it under 200 time's normal gravity. He started to do some 500 push-ups and sit-ups to get warmed up, but after his push-ups and going through sit up number 439 he powered down all of a sudden and laid down in sheer exhaustion. 

He tried to move, but couldn't.

"Computer, deactivate gravity simulator," he said weakly. 

"Voice command, confirmed," replied the interactive voice computer. Gohan had Bulma make it interactive by giving it artificial intelligence, so now he had someone, or something, to talk to.

Gohan found himself able to move, but just barely. He managed to crawl to his cockpit where he had 20 bags of Senzu Beans that Korin had accumulated throughout the years, since no one really needed them after the Saiyan incident. Each contained about 15 beans. 

Gohan and company had sustained minimal damage from the fight with Garlic Jr. and were able to recover without them.

He reached for one and ate it slowly. After a few seconds he found his wounds had healed and he was feeling better. He got up and stretched his sore muscles.

"Computer, prepare my bath for me please. I really need one," he said while sniffing himself.

"Yes Master Gohan," said the computer, and complied with it's command.

Gohan took off his clothes and threw them in his dirty laundry corner and got into his furo.

"Ah, this feels good. Thank you Holy," said Gohan. Holy was Gohan's personal name for the interactive computer.

"Your welcome Master Gohan," replied a now female voice. "And may I say that your personal best score under 200 times Earth's normal gravity just went up by 29. That's mighty impressive. I'm sure your parents would be proud," she said.

Gohan frowned. "My dad probably would be, but not my mom. She wants me to do nothing but study. She doesn't even care if the world was in danger as long as I was studying every second of my life."

Gohan leaned against the side of the furo.

"She doesn't know how important fighting and training is to me. She's a total slave driver when it comes to studies while my true talents just go to waste. I just…"

"… wish that she would see past my brain and support my decision and be proud of me for what I've accomplished up to now' I quote," Bulma told Chi-Chi as they sipped their tea at Capsule Corp. simultaneously having the very same conversation as Gohan and Holy.

Chi-Chi was having a very hard time copping with her son running away to space all by himself.

"I can't believe my little Gohan would actually think that! Of course I'm proud of him!" bawled Chi-Chi as she was going through her ump-teenth box of tissues. 

"No, I'm not just talking about his academic achievements Chi-Chi. Your son is a half-saiya-jin and now had the capability of turning into a Super Saiya-jin just like his father. He wants you to be proud of his physical as well as mental abilities. You don't know how much fighting means to both Goku and Gohan, and I mean it. You're hearing this from someone who's known Goku for even longer than you have, and believe me, Goku has been in love with fighting ever since he himself was a little six or seven year old."

Bulma sipped on some more tea before continuing. 

"I first found Goku on my very first Dragon Ball hunt. I remember that he lived by himself in a jungle-type wilderness, isolated from any civilization. He survived primarily by the martial arts his Grandpa Gohan had taught him before he accidentally squashed him when he turned into an Uzarou for the first time."

"GOKU SQUASHED HIS GRANDPA?!" asked Chi-Chi in bewilderness.

"Yes, although whenever Goku transformed into the giant monkey, he lost all memory afterwards, so he seemed to have thought is was something else that squashed him at the time."

CC (that's what I'm gonna start calling Chi-Chi from now on, since it's annoying having to say the whole thing) stared at here in so much shock that she forgot all about bawling over her own Gohan. Bulma finished her tea.

"But were getting off track. Back to the story, Goku has been fighting all his life, and he loved it. That's because Goku is a Saiya-jin. Saiya-jins have a strange chemical or enzyme in their blood that affects the way they think and act. It makes them crave for battle, or for just a small fight. They always have an urge to pit their own strengths against stronger opponents."

Bulma let CC recover from that bit of news before continuing.

"Whenever a Saiya-jin recovers from a fatal wound, they become stronger, depending on how serious the wound or wounds are. Well, Gohan is a half-saiya-jin. Even though he has Earthling blood in him, he has their blood in him as well, so he has the same cravings for battle and fighting as they do, just as he has the ability to become stronger with every severe wound he gets. People often say 'whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger'. Well, Saiya-jins basically live that saying. That's why Gohan feels that you're not proud of his accomplishments. He takes a lot of pride into his fighting, and you've never truly appreciated it," finished Bulma.

CC just sat there, lost in thought. Bulma smiled. She knew that that would help out the mother-son relationship between her and Gohan, and wanted both of them to be happy. Then, Bulma remembered something.

"You know, I planted a tracking device in the main engine of Gohan's ship. I could always tell you were he currently is, or where he is currently heading. You wanna see?"

CC started crying again. "I don't wanna see, I wanna go after him!"

Her tears turned to rage. 

"I WANNA GO AFTER MY BABY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE SO I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME A SPACE SHIP TO GO AFTER HIM!" she yelled, her head inflating to fifty times it's size.

"Y-y-y-yes ma'am," said Bulma sheepishly, knowing better than to upset the fearful Chi-Chi.

"Wake up Master Gohan. We're here," said Holy's voice.

Gohan stirred and got up. "Thanks Holy," he said. He got dressed in his Saiyan armor since everything else was dirty.

"Holy, once we start off to New Namek, please wash all the dirty clothes," asked Gohan.

"Yes Master Gohan," replied Holy.

He made his way to the cockpit and opened up the window to stare at the asteroid field behind him.

"Vegita-sei's graveyard," he said to himself. He knew of what he was for over some time now, and was just now starting to take some form of pride for what he was. He was a rare find indeed. With both Earth and Saiyan blood in him, he was one of the strongest and smartest people around. He often wondered why he was different, and used to wish that he wasn't. Now, looking at the ruins of his fore-father's home planet, for what seemed to be the first time in his life, he was glad he was different.

A lone tear ran down his cheek as he mourned all those lost lives that Freezer had caused by destroying what could have been a home away from home.

"Master Gohan, you are crying. Why?" asked Holy.

"I-I'm just mourning my relatives from my father's side of my family." He wiped a tear of s many more came. 

"I wonder what my grandpa was like. I never knew him, and neither did my dad, so I really don't even know what his name is, or what he was like," he said as he slowly started to break down.

"The only person that know is Vegeta, and he hates my family, so nothing he would say would be good."

He slowly started to calm down using the training he has been working on. He now had more control over his emotions than he ever had in the past. He found that that was the only way that he could control his Super Saiya-jin powers.

"Holy, set the coordinates for New Namek. We take off in half an hour," he said.

"Yes Master Gohan."

Gohan went into his room and gathered all the homework that he had been doing for the past week and put in one of his transfer pods along with a picture of him in his normal and Super Saiya-jin stage and a note to his mother.

Once everything was loaded he put the capsule in the torpedo compartment and pressed the little red button on the panel. The little door closed and sealed itself shut and shot the pod into the debts of space, where it shot to Earth. 

"How long will it take the capsule to reach Earth?" asked Gohan.

"With it's current speed, it should take about three days to get there," responded Holy.

Gohan stared at the pod as it disappeared from sight. Sighing in loneliness, he went into his room and buried himself in his books.

Four Days Later…

Bulma wiped the sweat off of her forehead. 

'Half way done,' she thought.

All of a sudden, a bleeping sound caught her attention. She looked at the screen of the cockpit and smiled. Gohan's first capsule was arriving. Hopefully it would change CC's mind about going to space. It was incredible that she wanted to take her, Krillin AND Piccolo with her just in case they needed to drag him back to Earth. 

She smiled, and hoped that Gohan was alright.

CC was in her flower garden just outside here house when she heard a huge crash at that barely missed her garden by an inch.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!"

She slowly crept towards it and saw it was a small space pod with the same kanji that was on their own house.

"Gohan?" she questioned.

She tried to pick it up but it was too hot. She cooled it down with a hose, then took it inside and tried to figure out how to open it.

She turned it around several times before finding a small pad on it. She removed it and found a small green button on it.

She pressed it and the little door on the pod shot open. She peered in and stared at what looked like a stack of papers.

She took one out and smiled as she saw Gohan's name at the top left hand corner of one of his math assignments.

"Oh, my little boy…" she whispered as she took out the rest of the papers.

She went through them. Most of them were just his school work, but she did smile as she went through all of the perfect papers. 

'At least he won't be falling behind this time… what's this?' she thought to herself as she saw an envelope in the stack.

She took it and opened it. She immediately noticed the two pictures in it. The first one was of him in his Piccolo style clothing, sitting down on his bed and smiling at her. She looked at the back and frowned as she saw something written in the back that didn't make sense to her: My Normal State. 

She took the next one and nearly freaked out at what she saw. Gohan was in his Saiya-jin armor in a fighting pose that she had seen Goku take up a few times, but his eyes, his hair were terribly wrong.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT HAS MY LITTLE GOHAN DONE TO HIMSELF?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she asked as she bawled off again.

After she cleared out here system, she looked at the picture once again, then flipped it over.

Suddenly, it all made sense to her as she read what he wrote in the back: My Super Saiya-jin State.

She sighed a weary sigh. "It looks like my Gohan has certainly gotten stronger."

She smiled at the picture. Gohan looked funny with blonde hair.

She took the final piece of paper out of the envelope and smiled as she saw it was a letter.

Dear Mom,

Hi! Just wanted to let you know that I'm fine. I hope I didn't worry you too much, but please don't. I'm strong enough to take care of myself now. As you saw in the pictures, I'm now a Super Saiya-jin, just like my daddy is. I'm a little under dad, since he was stronger than me to begin with, but still, I'm now the 2nd strongest being in the universe, so I really don't have anything to fear besides dad and myself. I'm still training to keep control of my emotions in my Super Saiya-jin form, but it's a lot harder than it sounds. I hope that your doing good by yourself, and I hope I didn't leave you too lonely there on Earth. I really miss you mom. I really wish you were here with me, but I just couldn't bring you along, since you would've gone ballistic and completely condemned the idea and pushed me even harder in my studies. I'm keeping a really complex schedule up here that revolve mainly around training and studying, so hopefully you're not too pissed off seeing that I won't be falling behind this time. Right now while I'm writing this, I'm at the graveyard of what used to be the planet Vegita-sei, which was once the home planet to the Saiya-jins. It's incredible, just sitting here and thinking about things like 'what was my grandpa or grandma like?' It's really mind boggling and you'd probably understand too if you were in my position. About one day after I write this letter I'll be on my way to New Namek, were I'll use the Namekian Dragon Balls to help gain complete control of my Super Saiya-jin powers, then I'll wish to improve our own Dragon Balls, and finally I'll wish to find out were daddy is staying so that I could maybe go and visit him before heading home. All this, plus the amount of training that I'll be doing, should take me roughly about a year to do, but to me, it's worth it. I can't wait to see you in a years time, and don't worry. I'll make sure dad comes back with me even if I have to knock him out and drag him there myself. Well, gotta go. I love you.

With Best Wishes,

Gohan.

A tear ran down CC's cheek as she finished off the letter. 

'It looks like I won't be going into space after all.'

She looked out her kitchen window as she started to make herself lunch. 'If only I had known, then I would have been easier on my little boy.'

That talk with Bulma really made CC see the light in concern with how strict she had been to Gohan about his studies. She had pretty much deprived him of a normal childhood.

'I hope he comes back soon. He doesn't know how much I care for him…'

One Week Later…

"Master Gohan, we have entered New Namek's gravitational pull and are now orbiting the planet," said Holy as Gohan was going through a series of kata's that Piccolo had taught him on Earth before Vegita and Nappa first arrived on Earth. He was doing it in his Super Saiya-jin and under 377g.

"Very well. Find a suitable landing spot, then we'll begin the preparations for landing," he said. He shut off the gravity generator but didn't power down. He was currently under constant training now, even when he was studying or doing school work. It seemed that Bulma had given CC a similar set of space capsules for her to send to him. Just yesterday he received one with some new school work and a video with her on it shouting and lecturing at Gohan for running off like that as well as saying sorry for not seeing past his brain. (Now isn't that odd. No matter how many times the Earth was in danger she never could see the light, and now she…)

"What shall we do once we arrive on New Namek Master?" asked Holy, breaking through both Gohan's and the author's line of thought (damn…).

"Well, I want to see if I can be allowed to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to gain complete control of my Super Saiya-jin powers. Then I'll wish for Earth's Dragon Balls to be able to have the same powers as the Namekian ones. If Parunga can't grant that then I'll just wish for the Dragon Ball's to be able regenerate at the same rate that the Namekian ones can. Finally, I'll wish to find out were my dad is staying at so that I can go see him and then drag him back home."

Gohan started sweating, but just barely, as he sat down in the pilot seat in the cockpit. The length of the transformation was starting to get to him. He knew his Super Saiya-jin powers wouldn't hold out much longer. So far his record was 1 day and 22 hours. So far he had exceeded that amount by one hour. He was hoping he could hold out for at least one more so that way he could make it two days.

"Let's begin," he said as he started to fool around with the controls.

One Hour Later…

"Eldest! Our young fighters are picking up an enormous energy signal heading our way. They say it's even stronger than Freezer," said a panicked Dende as he approached the elder whom the author can't remember his name so that's what he will be called in this fic until further notice.

The Eldest nodded his head. "I also have felt it Dende, but I fear that there is nothing we can do to prevent this tyrant from coming. All we can do now is wait, and hope that he is of friendly nature."

Dende stood scared, but his thoughts were interrupted as a Namekian ten years older than Dende came in. 

"Eldest, he's here. He has landed right outside our village," he said.

The Eldest gulped as they prepared to meet the new power.

"Landing complete Master Gohan," said Holy. 

"Great. Now I can stock up on supplies and get some training done in a different setting," he said in a cheery voice.

He put on some jeans and a white T-shirt, then opened the hatch and stepped out of his ship… to be greeted by some of the new natives of the planet: the Namekians. 'Holy must have put herself down here on purpose,' he thought.

"Hey guys, long time no see!" he said waving to the Nameks.

"E-e-e-excuse me sir, have we met somewhere before?" asked one of the Nameks.

"Huh, of course, why…" then he put two and two together. "Oh, I see, it's because of the hair and eyes. Don't worry, it's just me. My name is Gohan, don't you guys remember?"

They shook their heads. He sighed. 'Damn, I didn't want to have to power down, but I guess it'll be necessary to do so if I want to gain their trust.'

He slowly concentrated, and soon his eyes and hair went back to black.

The Namekians' worries suddenly vanished as they finally recognized the boy.

"HEY, GOHAN!" yelled Dende from the back of the crowd and made his way to the front.

"Dende!" claimed Gohan as started to bounce around, apparently happy to see each other again.

"Ah, why if it isn't young Gohan. I feared that with your now massive power level, you would be someone like Freezer to come to kill us all," said the Eldest, now coming to greet the young halfling.

"No, the reason that I'm the way I am now is because I'm a Super Saiya-jin, just like my dad," he explained. Then he told them about how he used the Earth's Dragon Balls to gain the power to help protect the planet and himself during his father's absence.

"So if you're so keen on protecting the Earth, then why are you here with us?" asked the Eldest.

"Well, that's one of the things I need to talk to you about. I need to ask if I can use your set of Dragon Balls, seeing as yours are more powerful than the ones on the Earth," he said. 

"Ah, I see. And may I ask what do you intend to wish for," asked the Eldest.

"Sure. My first wish would be to gain complete control of my Super Saiya-jin powers, since I still have trouble with it and I'm worried that if something goes wrong, then I could go as far as to destroy myself. 

My second wish would be to either give the Earth's Dragon Balls the same power's as yours, or to shorten the time of regeneration to your standards, so we can use our own Dragon Balls more frequently and not have to hassle you guys with your own."

"Oh don't worry, it's no hassle at all. It's the least we can do for your people as thanks for you guys saving the lives of our race," replied the Eldest. "Now, what do you intend to do with your last wish?" he asked as he, Gohan, and Dende moved into his hut.

"Oh, my last wish would be for Parunga to tell me were my father is so that I can go see him," he said.

The Eldest nodded his head. "Very well, those wishes seem reasonable. I shall grant you the use of our peoples Dragon Balls, starting with our One-Star Ball," he said, getting the Dragon Ball from the top of his seat and giving it to Gohan.

"Wow, thank you!" said Gohan. "Dende, could you come wit me an help me gather the rest of the balls with me? I'd do it myself, but I left the Dragon Radar over on Earth and I can't speak your language so I can't make the wishes myself…"

"Gohan, I'd love to help you," said Dende, cutting into Gohan's babbling.

"Great! Then lets get going!"

By The End Of The Day…

"I AM PARUNGA. YOU HAVE AWAKEN ME FROM MY SLUMBER. I SHALL NOW GRANT YOU THREE WISHES. SPEAK OF THEM NOW," said Parunga.

"Now Gohan, what's your first wish?" asked Dende.

"I wish to have complete control over my Super Saiya-jin powers," said Gohan.

Dende translated for him.

"VERY WELL. I SHALL GRANT IT," said Parunga, and his eye's started to glow red.

A gold aura started to surround Gohan as he stared at himself. After a moment, he unintentionally turned into a Super Saiya-jin, but he wasn't tiring out. He also found that he could control his strength and speed better than he previously could. The wish had worked.

"IT HAS BEEN DONE. NOW, NAME YOUR SECOND WISH," commanded Parunga.

"I wish that the Earth's Dragon Balls along with it's eternal dragon, whose name is Shenlong, to be granted the same powers that your planets Dragon Balls and you yourself have," said Gohan.

Dende translated, and Parunga grunted in frustration.

"I'M NOT SURE IF IT CAN BE GRANTED, FOR NO ONE HAS EVER WISHED FOR THIS, BUT I WILL TRY," he said, and his eyes started glowing twice as hard and bright as the last time. He was like that for five minutes before effecting the wish.

On earth, Kami-sama and Popo were minding their own business, when suddenly, Kami-sama felt a jolt of energy flowing through him. He fell to one knee in surprise, and shortly, Popo was by his side.

"Are you all right Kami-sama?" he asked.

"It's Parunga, the Namekian's Eternal Dragon. He has been given the wish for our own Dragon Balls to have the same powers as those on Namek, and so that is affecting me as well since the Dragon Balls are linked to their creator," he said.

"So what's happening, are you yourself becoming stronger?" he asked. 

"Yes. Stronger and younger as a matter of fact," he said. Popo gasped as he said that. "Are you sure Kami-sama?" he asked.

"Yes. When this is done, I will probably look as old as Piccolo does now," he said. He suddenly grunted in pain as a white light surrounded him. The wish was coming true, and the all around the world, the Dragon Balls, which were ordinary stone, suddenly regenerated to their orange color and grew in size until they were the size of watermelons. Once this growth happened, the light around Kami-sama faded and he was now suddenly fifty or sixty years younger, about as old as Piccolo.

"Kami-sama, it worked!" exclaimed Popo. 

"Yes it did," said the now younger Kami-sama. "It looks like I wont be kicking the bucket anytime soon. I'm now just as strong as Piccolo is right now, if not stronger," he said. He smiled. 'Thank you for the gift Gohan…'

"YOUR… WISH… HAS… BEEN… GRANTED," said Parunga, looking exhausted. "NOW, STATE YOUR LAST WISH," he commanded.

"I wish to know the location of my father, Goku," said Gohan.

Dende translated the final wish.

"VERY WELL, I SHALL GRANT IT," he said. His eyes glowed red for a second.

"YOUR FATHER IS LOCATED ON THE PLANET YARDRAT. THE COORDINATES HAVE BEEN SET INTO YOUR NAVIGATION SYSTEM SO YOU CAN FIND HIM. I HAVE GRANTED YOU THREE WISHES, AND SO NOW, I BID YOU FAREWELL," said Parunga, and with that said, he disappeared into the sky, and the Dragon Balls scattered across New Namek to wait regeneration as the skies turned back to it's normal color of blue.

"Well, that's that," said Gohan, powering back down to his normal form.

"Yep, I can sense that your power increased a little with your first wish," said Dende.

"Yep, now I'm probably as strong as dad. Now all I have to do is have him teach me the proper way of doing the Kamehameha Wave, then I'll probably surpass him over all," he said.

"So how long are you going to stay?" asked Dende.

"About a month or so, but no more than that. I'll probably be here a little less just to make sure I can catch dad before I forget were he is," said Gohan.

Chapter 2: Father-Son Reunion/The Son's Homecoming

Three Months Later, Earth…

  
"Hey Bulma!" yelled Krillin as he landed in front of Capsule Corps' main building.

"Yo, Krillin, what's up?" asked Bulma as she continued lounging in the son in her g-string and thong.

"I just finished coming back from Kami's Lookout, and the most incredible thing has happened! Check it out!" he said as he placed a Dragon Ball just like the ones on Namek in front of Bulma.

He then proceeded to tell Bulma about how Kami-sama is now several years younger and how the Dragon Balls now have the same powers and abilities as the Namekian ones.

"So now the Dragon Balls can grant three wishes AND revive people more than once now?" asked Bulma in shock.

"Yep, and with Kami-sama restored to his youth, he won't be kicking the bucket anytime soon, so they'll be around for quite the while," he said.

"Wow, and Gohan was the one who wished for this?"

"Yep. He's supposed to be on New Namek now, although I'm not sure."

"Here, let me check," said Bulma as she got up and made her way towards the lab. She checked her radar to see a bleep moving across the interstellar map.

"It looks like he just left. According to his coordinates, he's heading towards some planet called Yardrat, although why Gohan would want to go there is a mystery to me," she said.

He nodded. "I'm going to go over to CC's to tell her. I'll be bringing her by around later, so keep the soup hot for us," he said, and took off to spread the news on the new Dragon Balls.

Eight days later…

"Yardrat…" whispered Gohan. Already he could feel his father's huge chi signature, and was pretty sure that Goku could feel his.

"Holy, prepare for landing in one hour. I've got to send mom another capsule so that she could know that I found him," he said.

"Yes Master Gohan," said Holy, and immediately the a.i. computer started to look for a suitable landing spot. In the meantime, Gohan did the same as he usually did when sending his mother a space capsule: he put in his school work first, then an envelope with four pictures: two in his normal form, and two in his Super Saiya-jin form.

By now, Gohan could sustain his Super Saiya-jin state for as long as he wants without tiring out and needing a Senzu. Speaking of which, Gohan only had two bags of Senzu Beans left, so he needed to be cautious of what he did with them.

After sending off the capsule, Holy informed him that all was ready and the ship was set for landing.

Gohan gulped in nervousness. "Alright, here we go," he said, as he started fiddling with the controls.

Suddenly, the alarms start flaring to life.

"Holy, what the hells happening!" he asked.

"The gravitational pull is too much for the ship, Gohan… we're… going… down…" were Holy's last words as the computer system broke down under the pressure completely.

Gohan took a look out the window. They were plummeting down and fast. The gravity was starting to crush the entire spaceship, and there was nothing that Gohan could do. He quickly gathered everything he owned on the ship (including the Senzu) and stored it all in Capsules, putting them in four containers and placing them in his pockets. He then made a complete barrier around his body with his Super Saiya-jin powers and hoped that for everyone's sake, he survived.

One Hour Later, Planet Yardrat…

The landscape was nothing like the one on Earth of Namek, but Goku didn't seem to mind. He missed everyone terribly, but he was used to the new changes in the rock formation and such of the planet.

Goku concentrated as he went Super Saiya-jin himself and placed two fingers to his forehead. He concentrated and meditated for a bit, then he practically disappeared, his entire body turning into a mass of light. He suddenly did thirty laps around the entire planet in about thirty seconds and reappeared in the same spot.

He smiled. Finally, after what appeared to be two years, he had finally mastered the Instant Transmission technique. He could now finally go home and be with his family again. His ship was long since repaired by the Yardrats and he was extremely grateful to them.

He was about to use his new move to go to the hanger and tell them when all of his senses froze. He couldn't move, for the energy that he felt was enormous. So big it was even larger than his full Super Saiya-jin power.

'Could it be Freezer,' he thought.

Just then, the clouds broke apart as Goku saw a space ship come in through Yardrat's atmosphere and crash land somewhere far off, but not far enough from Goku.

Using his Instant Transmission technique, he zapped himself to about one hundred yards away from the ship. He kept his power level down and hidden so that the new visitor couldn't sense him. He hid behind a cliff and looked at the ship's remains… and nearly freaked out at what he saw.

'That's… that's Capsule Corps' logo on that ship. It must be from Earth, but who…' he ceased his trail of thought as the ships crumbled door shot open.

When the door was taken care of, he saw what looked like a ten year old by with blonde hair step out. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a navy blue T-shirt that said 'Bad Man' on it (I got that off of Vegita's pink one… ***snicker…***).

Goku closed his eyes and only needed to go through the stranger's head so much to find out who it was.

'Gohan? When did he get so… wait a minute, he's a Super Saiya-jin?!' he thought in bewilderness.

He went through Gohan's memories of the past year or so.

'Hmm, let's see, Garlic Jr. came back, he was defeated, Gohan ran away, used Dragon Balls to…' and on until he had absorbed all of the demi-saiyan's memories into his own noggin.

'Unbelievable. Gohan's even stronger than me now. Look at him, he has total control over his new abilities.'

Gohan then started to audibly curse out as he went over the damage.

'Yes, and his language has gotten colorful too. I wonder what the word f*** means anyway.'

Goku floated up to Gohan.

"Hey Gohan! Need some help with that?!" yelled Goku from the sky.

Gohan looked around and after a while caught his dad waving at him from afar.

"Daddy!" yelled Gohan, and he took off like a rocket and practically tackled Goku into another dimension.

"OOMPH! Whoa Gohan, let goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!" wheezed Goku. 'Incredible, he shouldn't be able to do this to me,' he thought.

"Sorry daddy," said Gohan and loosened his grip. "I missed you."

"Me too son, but it looks like you'll be staying here a while," he said.

"Yeah. Stupid ship got caught in this planet's gravity pull. It feels light on the ground, but this thing is like a vacuum or something."

"Well Gohan, don't worry. The natives here are friendly. They'll have this… um… whatever this is fixed in no time at all," said Goku.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. You know, I should kick your butt all around the planet just for that one," he said. Obviously the crash had made him a little cranky.

"Speaking of which, I've gone through your memories, and I must say a lot has happened since the last time I saw you. I didn't even know that the Dragon Balls were even capable of giving you such power," said Goku.

"Actually dad, Shenlong didn't give me this power," replied Gohan.

"What? Then who did?" asked Goku.

"No one. I had the ability in me already. All Shenlong did was unlock my ability to utilize my Super Saiya-jin strength," he said as the landed.

"Well, I'm curious to see just how strong you've gotten. How about a sparring match?" asked Goku.

Gohan smirked.

"How about I train you instead?" asked Gohan as he pulled a Capsule out of his pocket and popped it.

Goku looked at what appeared to be a giant ball with a red circle in the middle.

"… but is it art?" he asked as he scratched his head.

Gohan rolled his eyes. 'Maybe Freezer really didn't knock his screws back in place.'

"Dad, it's one of Bulma's new inventions. She called it a Gravity Room. It basically increases the gravity in the room to a setting of your choosing."

"Oh, I see. My ship had a similar system built in it. I remember training under 100g in it on my way to Namek," he said.

"Yeah I know, but this little contraption specializes in Gravity Simulation. This thing could generate up to 1000g and still be in one piece," said Gohan.

"… Wow. That's a lot. And how much can you handle now that you're a Super Saiya-jin?" asked Goku.

"Me? I could handle about 477g right now, but I'm still new at this, so I'm working around it. Give me a few years and the thing would be useless since I'll be able to stand 1000g without so much as breaking a sweat," said Gohan.

"Also, why are you a Super Saiya-jin now?" asked Goku, ruffling his son's black gone blonde hair.

"Oh this? It's just some training I'm doing. I find that we'll be able to save considerable amounts of energy if we could get accustomed to being able to stay in out Super Saiya-jin forms in our every day lives. Now, thanks to the Namekian Dragon Balls, I could stay in this form for as long as I want. I have complete control over my strength so I don't have to worry about hurting anyone," he explained.

"Oh I see. Smart move there. I wonder why I didn't think of that…" he said. He then powered up to his own Super Saiya-jin stage.

"You have a valid point there Gohan. Maybe I'll try your training for a while."

"Cool, now if you'll excuse me, I'm very happy to see you, but I'm on a very strict schedule," he said, opening the door to the Gravity Room and stepping in. "You want to join me?"

"Sure!" claimed Goku, and he followed his son in as the doors closed.

(A/N: Sorry if Gohan's a little [or a lot] out of character, but hey, when your all alone in space looking for a purpose for your own insignificant life, you tend to change a little, you know?)

One Month Later, Earth…

Vegeta sat on the lawn, taking a short half hour break before going back to his strict 14 hour training schedule. He sat there, drinking lemonade while lost in his thoughts.

'Jeez, how long will Kakarotto take up there? I've been waiting here for over…'

He suddenly grunted and spat his lemonade as he felt not just one, but TWO huge chi signatures heading towards him.

'They're not on Earth yet, but given twenty minutes or so… they're even stronger than Freezer's old power level,' he thought.

He took off into the sky, estimating the spot were the ship's most likely to land.

It took him fifteen minutes to get to the clearing, so by that time the rest of the Z Warriors had gathered there.

They said nothing and hid, waiting for whoever these tyrants were to come. 

Finally, about ten minute's later, the Earth's atmosphere broke and two Saiyan space pods came through and crashed into the Earth not too far off from were the Z Warriors had assembled.

They rushed to see who it was just in time to see the two pods open. The group waited in anticipation as the figures stepped out of the pods, one tall 20 to 30 year old human looking man, and a shrimp that looked about half or three times younger than him. Both had spiky gold and yellow hair.

The younger one took a sniff in a very familiar way… to Vegeta that is.

"Ah, such a long time since I've smelled Earth's fresh air. Hey dad! Now that we're here, lets eat! I'm hungry!" said the smaller one.

The tall adult looked at him.

"Sure thing Gohan. Let's get over to your mother's and see if she's done with dinner yet," said the tall man.

Piccolo, hearing everything, freaked out.

"Guys! Those two are Goku and Gohan!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT!? Goku's really back?!" asked Krillin in shock.

"At last…" said Vegita. Finally, a chance to pit his strength against Kakarotto's, even though he knew that he would loose.

Everyone rushed towards were the two Super Saiya-jins were at and greeted them with warm and open hearts.

"HEY! GOOOOOOOOOOOOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled everyone as they started launching themselves towards the two.

Goku and Gohan looked up and started cursing. 

"Damn, they found us already? Man, let's get the hell outta here," said Gohan. Goku agreed and they both grabbed a hold of their ships and they both Instant Transmissioned their asses out of there and into the country. 

Unfortunately it was near home where CC and Iciris were fixing the garden. In time, CC started to turn to Iciris to help her with her loneliness. She immediately saw what Gohan saw in Iciris and quickly adopted him as a pet.

Iciris suddenly caught Gohan's scent. He started to go wild and tried to chew through the long cord that CC had put on his collar. 

"Iciris! What are youuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…" she yelled as Iciris succeeded in freeing himself. He went under CC and suddenly, she was flying on Iciris's back above the woods.

"ICIRIS, WHAT ARE YOU… hey, who's that?" she asked pointing at a clearing.

"*sigh*, thank you Kami we got away. For a second there, I thought we were going to be the center of attention again," said Goku.

"Yeah. I don't want to go and show off anything quite…"

"SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan jumped, turned around and got tackled by an unusually strong Iciris.

Fortunately for CC, Goku was there to catch her before she had to crash through a series of trees.

"Whoa there Chi-Chi, watch yourself. I don't want to have to bandage you up on my first day back," he said.

CC was just about to start bitching him out when he got a good look at his face. At first she didn't recognize him… that is until she started comparing his blue eyes and gold hair. Doing some mental drawing, she suddenly put two and two together.

"GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I MISSED YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Jeez C-chan, relax will you? You're overreacting," he said.

"OH GOKU, ITWASHORRIBLEGOHANRANAWAYANDDIDNTTAKEANYONEANDHESSTILLOUTTHEREAND…"

OWWW! ICIRIS, WHY'D YOU HAVE TO HIT ME THAT HARD!?" yelled Gohan, getting in the face with a stern look, but it soon softened as he looked into the baby dinosaur's eyes. His arms stopped trembling and he started petting him.

"Sorry Iciris, it's just hard to hold my temper with myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…"

"OHGOHANDONTYOUEVERLEAVEYOURMOTHERAGAINYOUDONTKNOWHOWWORRIEDIWASABOUTYOUANDYOUHAVENTCALLEDINOVERAMONTHANDIMSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gohan slapped CC weakly.

"Mom, calm down or you'll pass out," he said softly. He smiled, then powered down and jumped into his mother's arms for a long awaited reunion.

(Again, sorry for the Out Of Charecterness, but it's necessary for this story in particular. Like I said, this kid stayed in space by himself training for about a year more or less, and if you're alone for that long, you're bound to change, you dig?)

Goku and Gohan smiled, then used chi blasts to destroy their space pods.

"Never again…" they said as they all had a group hug.

CC smiled. For the first time in two years, her family was back together.

The End?

Authors Notes: Yo! This is a crazy idea that I got while reading a story called Corporate Calamity/I Stand Alone. I was wondering, what if a less likely character was in the same position as the main character in this story (which is GT Trunks), like chibi-Gohan? I tried to shrug it off, but found that I couldn't, so I decided to just write it so I could get it out. As it went through, it turned to this long monster of a creation. Once again, sorry for Gohan, but his OOC was necessary for this fic. I'm sure you understand by now. Just make sure that if you're going to flame me about it, make sure that you remember that I don't give a flying f*** about it. I'm a hell stalker, remember? Fire and anything related, such as flames, can't hurt me, so as they say – Sings: Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me.

So ha, ha for those who didn't like it. Well, until next time, I'll be watching you…


End file.
